po el rebelde
by harold.gonzalezhid
Summary: esta es u na historia de po un alternativo
1. Chapter 1po el rebelde

Po el rebelde

Hola a todos los fanáticos de de tipo y otros jajajajaja bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste jajajaja

Nota: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen ok le pertenecen a la cadena dreamworks yo solo decidi hacer una histori ok jajjja gracias y comienza

Cap 1 : po wu

Hace muchos años en la ciudad de gogment lord shen había hecho algo tan atroz y velico en la aldea de los pandas pues para llevar su misión acabo contrato a las hermanas wu a quienes después culpo y encarcelo para cubrir su fechoría esa noche las hermanas wu escaparon dela cárcel y corrieron hasta el amanecer legando ala que una vez fue la aldea de los pandas pero al llegar ahí una de las hermanas wu escucho unos chillidos de cachorro

Wuan. Shhhh escuchen

Wing. Son lloriqueos si queda alguien vivo debemos eliminarlo son ordenes de shen

Su: eran ordenes de shen hasta que nos encarcelo maldito ayudaremos al que este llorando en marchaaaaa

Las 3 hermanas corrieron hasta el lugar de donde benia los llantos y se sorprendieron cuando vieron lo que causaba los chillidos y era un panda bebe las hermanas wu se enternecieron al verlo y buscar opciones de que hacer con el

Wuan. Dejémoslo aquí revisaran la aldea y lo llevaran a un orfanato o lo llevamos al orfanato

Wing. No se as cruel los orfanatos los aborresco lo dejaremos enfrente de una casa y veremos que lo adopten

Su. No yo tengo una mejor idea hermanas

Wuan y wing. Que?

Su : vamos a adoptarlo

Su recoje al panda y lo empieza a arrullar y el panda deja de llorar y se pone feliz

Wuan y wing : queeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡

Su : si hermanas hay que cuidarlo es muy lindo además creo que es correcto se que no tenemos semblante de mamas pero siempre he querido ser madre además el debe cobrar venganza contra shen por lo de su aldea as i que adoptemoslo asi que bueno yo lo amamantare por ahora y le enseyare a pelear y aser fuerte

Las dos hermanas wu se enternecen y abrazan a su hermana

Wing. Gran idea hermana yo l enseyare a robar y a ser hábil

Wuan: si yo le enseyare a matar y a ser valiente para que se cuide

Su : gracias hermanas hoiste chiquito ya tienes mama y tias tienes familia

Las otras 2 hermanas wu dice awwwwwwww y lloran del momento

Wuan : y ya pensaste un nombre

Wiung. Siii eso es cierto

Su : ya lo pensé lo llamare mpo como nuestro abuelo hermanas

Su : escuchaste chiquito ya tienes nombre mi pequeño po

Wuany wing . po wu

Su. Si es vámonos hermanas llegaremos ala guarida

En eso po llora

Wuan . hay por que lloras mi niño

Le hace gestos graciosos

Po llora mas fuerte

Wing : lo espantas verdad pequeño

Po la ve y llora mas

Su se desabotona la camisa de combate y pone su seno en la boca de po y el empieza a amamantarse y po deja de llorar

Su :tenias hambre pequeño

Po empieza a amantarse del seno de su mama

Las 2 hermanas se sorprendieron de que su tenia mejores instintos maternos así que siguieron caminando hasta la guarida wu

. su: bien hermanas po dormirá conmigo mañana robaremos una cuna para el ok

Las otras hermanas se van a sus cuartos

Su recuesta a po en su cama y lo ve con ternura y lo tapa mientras duerme

Su : mi pequeño po cuando creescas tu entrenamiento será duro pero será para tu bien hijo te amamos yo te hare el mejor rebelde por que tu eres un wu eres po wu eres po el rebelde

Yyyyyyy aquí termina mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado dejen sus riviwws jajajajaja gracias por leer

Un gran agardecimiento a mi amigo miguel tumuri y a mariana ochoa que me inspiran para hacer estos capítulos algo posible


	2. Chapter 2po el genial y el viaje

**Hooooooola jajajajaja como están amigos de kfp y de ti xpo perdonen la tardansa como yo entreno futbol americano tengo que salir de mi escuela e ir a entrenar 5 oras jajajaja bueno gracias por su paciencia **

**Nota : los personaje s de kfp no pertenecen ok pertenecen a dreamworks **

**Cap2: un hijo 3 mamas 3 enseñanzas **

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que las hermanas wu adoptaron a para ser sus mades sustitutas oues cuando po un dia demostró ante las hermanas wu que tenia un gran don para el kung fu desidiero hacer su ventaja algo mas wing fue la primera en enseryarle a po a ser rápido y a robar y ser sigilosos po paso la prueba cuando wing y po decidieron robar una caravana del emperador wing defendió a po y escaparon wing ese dia casi se desepciona y po le dijo por que estas triste tia

Wing: Hay hijito jajajjjaa es que creo que no estas hecho para ser rápido y robar

Po . enserio y que ago con estas rocas y esto que brillante se sorprende de que po tenia en sus manos un costal con joyas y cinco coronas del emperador shuen de pekin en oro masiso

Wing: po cuando lo robaste

Po . mmmmmm cuando el emperador dijo ataque pero antes de eso tia

Wing abraso a po y lo cargo hasta la guarida

Su como prometió le ensayaría a po a ser valiente y a pelar como el mejor su entrenamiento fue duro por que po desde su niñes el entrenamiento con wu fue el mas difícil pues le exigia a pelear y no rendirse hasta el punto de que po fuera frio y serio su era la que mas sufria al ver asu hijo y pensando como toda buena madre es por su bien pues po fue desarrollando valentía tenasidad una ves su lo puso a pelear cuando fueron a robar le dijo que eliminara a 10 rinocerontes guardias y po a un siendo un cachorro los elimino hasta el punto de quebrarles los huesos su esra la madre mas orgullosa

Po alos 14 años empeso su entrenamiento con su tia wuan eso no fue tan fácil moralmente para po por que tomar una vida po sufrio pero su tia mas al verlo sufrir y tomar la decisión su tia le enseyo a ser certero y a matar rápido y con agilidad pues po paso la prueba cuando ella y su madre fueron a robar a su mama casi la decapitan y po termino con los guardias con kung fu pero mato a 2 el emperador que decidio darle muerte a su madre y al guardia que los delato en ese momento po pensó algo que le dijo su tia wuan matar o que te maten ,po decapito al emperador cabra y al guardia cerdo y su y wuang se sentían muy orgullosas de po tanto que lo abrazaron po seria ya alguien frio pero no dejaba de ser amoroso con sustias y su mama

Pasaron los años y po ya era un chico disciplinado pero sus cambios se dieron con la edad pero los cambios fisicos eran notorios po media mas de 2 metros y además era muy esbelto po era todo musculo alos 17 años ya era delos 10 mas buscados en china y su recompensa era alta pero po sabia escapar ,po además alos 16 años era buscado como el extraño de la noche pues po un dia robo una armadura del palacio de harum y en las noches salía de la guarida para hacer el bien en las aldeas mas cercanas eao hacia a su mama y a sus tias orgullosas pues po era el sueño de toda chica en china ya que po se hiso de fama al rebelar su identidad como la de que era un panda pues también po fue reconocido por acabar con un tal tai lung sin saber que era un guerrero del palacio de jade que deserto por robar el rollo del dragon al cual lo mato

Po una noche se dijo asi mismo que aria un viaje por china sustias y sus mamas estaban deacuerdo pues po ya estaba listo además po ya tenia 18

En la mañana po emprendio el viaje no sin antes despedirse de summa y sus tias

Po: bueno yo ya me boy gracias por todo tias las amo mucho

Po las abarza con sus grandes y fuertes brazos

Po: y mama no te olvido a ti gracias eres la mejor madredel mundo

Po abraza a su mama con toda la ternura del mundo y su llora de felicidad

Su. Po hijo cuídate mucho vennos a visitar cuando puedas hijo para saber que esatas bien

Po. Si mammaa

Po tomo su maleta y camino por horas hasta llegar aun bosque ya de noche po decidio acampar

Pero po escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos pues era mas perceptible

Po vei frente ala fogata y no savia que una sombra lo veía además

La sombra salto atrás de po y po con una sola mano sujeto y bajo al suelo a esa sonmbra

Sombra: déjame tonto panda a una dama no se le trata asi

Po : dime quien eres

Sombra: me yamo song

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo jajajajajajajaja bueno dejen riviws y ya saben chicos y chicas el tipo esta cerca ohooooo dejen que salga jajajajajajaj ok adiós y gracias


	3. Chapter 4

Hoooooooola comunidad fanfic como están jajajajajajajajaj es que me quede viendo los juegos de la nfl jajajajajaja bueno jajajajjjajaja les aseguro que primero jajajajajaja habrá un tipó dentro de la otra semana ajajajajaja bueno comienzaaa

**Nota : los personaje s de kfp no pertenecen ok pertenecen a dreamworks **

Cap3: song , po , las damas de las sombras y amor

Po suelta a song del cuello deja que se alse y con la luz de la fogata noto que era una leoparda de las nieves muy hermosa de ojos azules po entonces la vio serio y le dijo

Po: Bien que quieres

Song: pensé que eras un oficial y que planeabas decirles alos guardias imperiales donde se encontraba nuestra fortaleza

Po: todo lo contrario yo estoy en contra de emperadores y de ricos avariciosos como tu

Song: Bien asi no te matare y como te llamas tu panda

Po : me llamo po wu

Song al escuchar su nombre grito de la alegría y se lanzo contra po

Song: No puede ser el legendario po , el verdugo de emperadores , el extraño de la noche y el que acabo con tai lung aaaaaa (gritando) soy tu fan

Po :Y eso importa

Po bajo a song haciendo que la felina sintiera vergüenza y se sentó al lado de el y po sirvió dos vasos de te de jazmin

Po:Ten ase frio

Song toma el vaso y empieza a beber con po

Po.: Me dijiste algo sobre una guarida tienes amigos por aquí

Song: Si pero todas somos hembras de la misma especie nos dedicamos a robar pero mentimos bailando con la sombrilla jajajaja nos hacemos llamar las damas de las sombras

Po: jajajajajajaja eso si es ironico song jajajajaja bien mañana te veo jajajajaja

Song: Oye po?

Po: mmm si que pasa song

Song. Bueno es que mi cuartel queda lejos y como tengo que monitorear 5 kilometros a la redonda por 7 horas estoy cansada puedo mmmm (nerviosa y sonrojada)

Po: Que ( la mira serio)

Song: puedo dormir contigo estoy cansada y hace frio

Po bajo la mirada y lo razono unos minutos

Po : bien quédate a dormir por hoy mañana te dejare en tu base ok

Song se alegro y le brillaron los ojos de ilusión de que po accediera entonces po se acostó boca arriba dentro de la campaña y song entro después casi cabían pero los músculos de po eran casi grandes y song se acostó igual que po

Po: Bien reglas no me abraces y no te me pegues no soy muy cariñoso no hagas nada raro ok buenas noches song

Song: buenas noches po

Ambos se acostaron ya entrada la madrugada song se despertó y vio a po dormir y a song se le vino una idea se acercó a po y con su lengua ella humedeció sus labios y beso a po en los labios con miedo a despertarlo song se sonrrojo al besarlo y lo beso más profundo al grado de que su lengua ya estaba en la boca de po haciendo que ella se humedeciera abajo en nces sin tio la mano de po sobre su pecho y se sorprendió porque pensó que la iba a lastimar pero po solo habla en sueños sobre pesadillas de una masacre de su antigua aldea y song paro el beso y se acostó pero esta vez en el pecho de po

Ala mañana siguiente po se despertó poco a poco y sintió una mano sobre su pecho era song que dormía con una sonrisa en la cara y po la vio y se dijo en la mente( le dices nada de abrazos y lo primero que hace)

Po: song heyyyyy chica despierta

Song se despertó babeando se estira y se vuelve a acostar en el pecho de po

Song: buenos días po

Po: buenos días oye un favor

Song: cual

Po: bajate

Empuja a song

Song se aleja de po y po sale de la tienda

Po: ire por agua para el te regreso y nos vamos en 3 horas ok

Song: ok

Po fue por el agua a un estanque y song en la tienda se recuesta al recordar en como beso a po y como po le toco el pecho en eso song se sonrojo por que después del beso se durmió y soñó eróticamente con el panda de como el la aria suya en eso se le vino un plan

Song: seduciré a po este viaje para que me ame

En eso regreso po desarmo la tienda de campaña sirvió el te para el y para song y se fueron caminando en eso unos bandidos atacaron a song y a po eras mas de 70 cocodrilos song apenas podía pues eran muchos song tenia abilidades de pelea grandiosas

Pero unos cocodrilos ya la tenían sujeta y uno por de tras de song la tenia del cuello con un cuchillo y un cocdrilo dijo

Cocdrilo líder: Hey panda si sigues golpeando a mis hombres se muere la chica

Po vio a song y se volteo de espaldas hablando

Po: Si asi lo quieres

Po le solto uno de los cuchillos de los bandidos ala cabeza y libero a song

song se quedo sorprendida después po peleo con los últimos cocodrilos hasta romperles los huesos en eso solo quedaba un cocodrilo casi de la complexión de po , po le dio una fuerte patada dejándolo en el suelo y el cocodrilo implorando

Cocodrilo: no por favor no me mates piedad

Po: Así como la tuvieron con nosotros

En eso po se pone encima del cocodrilo y le pega con los puños en la cara un derechazo un izquierdazo y un derechazo y el cocodrilo se quedó muerto song se quedó atónita en eso po le da la mano para alzarla song le toma la mano y ve a po

Song: gracias

Po: Denada estas bien

Song: si gracias po

Po : bien sigamos

En eso po y song caminaron hasta llegar alas barracas de las damas de las sombras donde la entrada era custodiada por leopardas con arcos en eso son les dice que viene con un amigo y los dejan entrar en eso todas las damas de las sombras ven ala almirante song entrar con po y lo reconocieron pues la fama de asesino de po era legendaria en eso song le dice apo

Song : le dire a nuestra líder que bienes con nosotros se sorprenderá de verte

Po: Ok

Song se va y po es custodiado por barias sombrillas de las damas que disparaban sombrillas pequeñas con veneno de escorpión

Song regresa con po junto con su lider y los presenta

líder : gusto en conocerte panda me llamo zu líder de las damas de las sombras

Po : es un gusto para mi igual señorita conque este es su ejercito

Zu : si lo es parece que le salvaste la vida a mi mejor amiga te lo agradezco descansa aquí panda por hoy mañana t pediré un favor mas ok zu . Chicas necesitamos una barraca para el guerrero

Todas tenían miedo de po y song grita

Song : yo me ofrezco a darle mi barraca

Zu : bien todas vallan a ser sus actividades y prepárense panda te necesitare para algo sígueme

Po: Ok (la ve algo dudoso)

Zu lleva a po al cuartel de planes

Zu : así que el legendario extraño de la noche y el asecino de tai –lung y el verdugo de emperadores jajajajaa me agrada la idea

Po: basta de halagos para que me trajiste aquí

Zu : bien este es el plan un emperador de lun- way viene para acá con monedas de yuanks de oro macizo acá en este rio ( señala en el mapa) resulta que el muy maldito dejo a su aldea en la miseria solo devolveremos 3 /4 partes nos quedaremos con solo un poco nosotras

Po: Ok y para que me necesitan

Zu : el emperador lin-da es un viejo lobo cobarde estará custodiado por sus guardias hablamos de rinocerontes blindados y ballonetas crees que puedas con ellos

Po: Me parece bien el plan aque ora atacaremos

Zu : temprano al alba jajajaja no sabrán ni que los golpeo

Po: Bien me agrada cuenta conmigo

Zu : una cosa mas panda

Po:Cual ?

Zu : aquí cada guerrera es marcada para saber identificarla

Po: marcada ?

Zu : si marcada asi

En eso zu se quita la blusa y queda al descubierto todo su torso desnudo frente a po y se voltea para mostrarle un tatuaje de de un escorpión en su espalda con una flor de loto al lada y grabados chinos po se puso paralizado al ver todo el pecho blanco desnudo de zu pero a el no le dio importancia en eso po habla

Po: Ok y donde me ago. el tatuaje

Zu se abrocha la blusa y dice: con nuestra tatuadora han-ja ve y dile como lo quieres

Po : ok

Po sale y le pregunta a una dama donde se asían los tatuajes de guerra y lo llevo hasta la barraca de han-ja po entro y vio muchos dibujos de bocetos de tatuaje en eso sale una leoparda de las nieves muy vieja y le pregunta a po

Han-ja:(suspira) ahhhh eres tu si me dijeron que te tatuara

Po: si lose

Han-ja :bien quítate la playera

Po se quita su camisa manchada de sangre de cocodrilos

Po-:bien y ahora ?

Han-ja prende un puro chino de jazmin

Han-ja: bien que quieres que te tatué un dragón o algo que quieres que te simboliza panda - ve las heridas del pecho y brazos de po

Po piensa y se acuerda de su casco de extraño de la noche que usaba y del símbolo del ejercito de shen y se sienta aun lado de la leoparda

Po en el brazo izquierdo tatueme el casco del extraño de la noche

Han-ja : ok y en el otro

Po: este

Le muestra un dibujo del símbolo de shen

Han_ja : ok siéntate

Po se sienta y han-ja lo primero que hace es depilar a po con tijeras dejando expuesta la piel de este y empezó con los tatuajes el brazo brazo izquierdo tatuó el casco del extraño de la noche con pintura negra asebache y dorado y en el brazo derecho el símbolo de shen pues ella no sabia que significaba para el panda asi que lo tatuo como era acupuntura con agujas llevaba oras hasta que han- ja termino

Han-ja : listo panda que tal quedaron

Han-ja le muestra un espejo a po y como los musculos de los brazos se veian barbaros los tatuajes en el pero po mostraba una cara de enojo al ver el símbolo de shen pues le asia recordar su objetivo en la vida y era entrenar para matar a shen po salio de los tatuajes y vio que ya era de noche y song lo esperaba afuera

Song.:Terminaste

Po : si

Song ve los tatuajes de po en sus brazos

Song : bien es ora de dormir mañana tenemos misión po

Po: si jajaja no sabrán ni que los golpeo

Song llevo a po a su barraca abrió las telas dejando ver lujos en ella y po se sorprende

Po: no se supone que le dan ala gente pobre las riquezas de ricos

Song : y lo asemos solo que llevan tanto los emperadores que sale sobrando ijijijijijj

Po : donde duermo

Son: Ahí en mi cama

Po se paraliza y se enoja y ve la cara coqueta de song y suelta una gota de sudor ( como los anime) y se quita la playera frente a song provocándola aun mas y song solo se queda viendo el robusto cuerpo de po en eso po se tira y se acuesta en eso song va a su tocador

Songn llega a su tocador y en su mente queda – bien esta es la oportunidad- en eso se quita el pantalón y la blusa dejando sus panties negras y su pecho descubierto en eso se cubre con una bata y va adonde esta po durmiendo en eso lo ve ya durmiendo profundamente y babeando asiendo que suelte humo por las orejas del enojo se quita la bata y se mete bajo las cobijas y ve a po

Ya en la madrugada song se despierta y ve apo durmiendo frente a ella pero po murmura entre sueños song solo se dedico a un plan siniestro y eso era besar apo lo beso y paso lo mismo y esta vez sin querer po toco el pecho de son haciéndole cosquillas y song se quedo dormida después ya de madrugada zu estaba llamando a todos para la emboscada po se despierta y ve a song pero se enoja de ver que se durmió desnuda en su pecho la quita y se prepara y ve que su zu mando a pedirle una delas sombrillas mas grandes para po y unas protecciones como coderas y y un pantalón grueso de algodón color negro y lo pusieron en una silla po salio sin camisa y se encuentra con zu

Zu : dormoste bien

Po: se podría decir que si – recuerda a song desnuda y se pone enojado

Zu :- bien listo ya nos vamos

Po: listo – y se pone la sombrilla en la espalda

En eso song sale corriendo y se pone al lado de po

Song : estoy lista para la emboscada

Zu : bien vámonos

Zu , po , song , y unas 10 damas de las sombras salieron ala emboscada

Legando ahí esperaron en el rio donde una dama de las sombras estaría desnuda en el rio como distracción en eso llego lka caravana del emperador y vieron a una leoparda desnuda

Lobo: baya, baya un baño mañanero señorita

La ve con ojos de lujuria

Leopárda : si señor ¿me enjabona la espalda ?

Lo seduce en eso el emperador se acerca ala chica y sale song que lo agarra de sorpresa al emperador lo noquea y los rinocerontes atacan y en eso sale po y los empieza a golpear mientras que zu y 5 leopardas roban y otras 2 llevan al emperador la s otras tres ayudaban a po

Po golpeba alos rinocerontes con los puños pero su armadura era tan dura que decidió usar el paraguas los golpeo con el asiéndoles gritar ya que el paraguas estaba echo de madera petrificada de los bosques de shu-shen po solo golpeaba y dejaba adoloridos a todos los rinocerontes el atraco fue un excito ya después amarraron al lobo emperador de manos y pies dejándolo en solo paños menores pues robaron sus ropas finas y joyas

En eso po levanta al emperador

Po: Bien bien otro ricachon y avaricioso que decide robar a los que no tienen

Lobo : ahhhh ejenme ir ya lo tienen todo déjenme ir – asustado

Zu : no lo creo dejaste pobre a una población me das asco y mas tus anillos de otros emperadores que roban el oro y los funden para cosas sin importancia toma po- le da u n anillo apo

Po ve el anillo y ve que tiene el símbolo de shen y quita zu y pone cara de rabia

Po: quien te dio esto?

Lobo: el señor lord shen ase tres inviernos cuando celebramos su reinado en gogmen

Po: sabes que el mato a mi especie

Lobo: un segundo - lo mira bien

Jjajajajajajajajajajajaja el lobo reia con malicia frente a po y po se enojaba mas

Po: que es gracioso idiota

Lobo. Jajajajaja que debiste aver muerto cuando podias panda tonto shen te matara y te ara sufrir jajjajajajajajaja

Po se harta agarra de la cabeza al lobo y le truena el cuello

Po.: Desgraciado

Po y las chicas regresan ala aldea a regresar parte del oro y la cabeza del emperador como señal de su rendición después regresaron ala base para celebrar con vinos robados del emperador ya que eran finos

Po se quedo vebiendo por el mal rato que le hiso pasar el lobo y lo que le dijo y festejaba con las damas de las sombras celebrando el botín y la victoria de despues de eso song llega y ve a po algo cansado (por el alcohol) llevo a po de la mano hasta una barraca po ya estaba algo ebrio y song le dijo a po

Song : po

Po: si song

song: puedo besarte ( algo sonrojada )

Po: eso lo has hecho las noches que dormimos- dijo po la verdad algo alcohólico sin nocion

Song se sonrojo y beso a po

po la besa sin darse cuenta que el profundizo el beso hasta que paso a mayores alo que po no quería de pues de esa noche po amaneció con un dolor de cabeza y en eso ve a song dormida desnuda asu lado y se pone furioso y sale de las barracas y se dirige al bosque gritando

Po: no no no no no no no no non no nooooo ahhhhhh que ise – enojado

En eso po escucha a alguien gritar en el bosque con ordenes de jefe

Voz: mantis grulla víbora mono vayan por ellos

Po corre a ver que pasa y y ve a una víbora golpeando a 3 lobos bandidos y a una mantiz haciendo vueltas con los lobos y aúna grulla golpeando en el aire a unos 4 lobos y ya un mono golpenado en los arboles a 6 lobos pero se sorprende al ver a una tigresa naranja golpeando a mas de 10 lobos con patadas y sierta agilidad en eso a po se le paro el tiempo y el corazón le latio amas de no dar en eso ve que la tigresa no puede y le ayuda pero un lobo empuja a la tigresa hasta un acantilado y po reacciona y salta por la tigresa que del golpe quedo inconciente po la agarra de un brazo abrazándola y de una mano sujeta a ambos de una saliente en eso po empieza a escalar hasta llegar ala sima con la tigresa inconsciente en eso llegan un mono y una víbora a ayudar al panda que traía a su amiga

Po ve alos cuatro guerreros en posición de combate y habla

Po: tranquilos soy amigo la salve

Grulla: enserio

Víbora: Ya cálmate grulla es verdad lo que dice de ser así hubiera dejado morir a tigresa

Mono: gracias amigo

Mantis : si gracias

Po: denada

en eso tigresa despierta

Tigresa : ahhhh que paso chicos y los lobos - con dolor de cabeza y poniendo su mano en su frente

Víbora : ya se fueron salieron huyendo gracias a el panda

Tigresa: panda?

Víbora : si el

Tigresa ve al panda y nota que era enorme y fornido con cara seria pues ya sabia quien era el panda pero al igual que po se le detuvo el tiempo y el corazón se le acelero y en eso reacciona y le da un golpe en la cara apo

Tigresa : estaba bien no tenias que salvarme – enojada

Po: auuu ajajajaj de nada – enojado y feliz

Víbora: tigresa el te salvo de morir agradécele

Tigresa : gracias vámonos chicos – seria

Po: denada por cierto me llamo po

La felina responde seria – yo me llamo tigresa líder de los 5 furiosos y el próximo guerrero dragón

Tigresa y los 5 se van

Po se queda pensativo en el bosque y viendo el atardecer pensando en esa bella tigresa de color naranja que nunca abia conocido y visto será acaso que el asecino de sangre fría del extraño de la noche y un asecino sin miedo se enamoro y se puso blando

**EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ PALACIO DE JADE HABITACION DE TIGRESA **

Tigresa no dejaba de pensar en ese panda pues ya sabia quien era pues al igual que ella en su infancia lo vieron como un monstruo pero lo que le atraía del panda era su estilo de vida de lobo solitario y ke sabe kung –fu a nivel experto ya que su entrenamiento fue igual de duro como el de ella pero será acaso que la fría y seria maestra se enamoro de un panda rebelde se enamoro de po el rebelde

**Jajajajajajajajja bueno hasta acá mis lectores llega el capitulo 3 en los cap 4 , y 5 habra TIPO gracias por leer se depide gracias ala comunidad TIPO y FANFIC se despide su escritor jajajajaja dejen riviews y comentarios todo es valido para que su lectura sea a su gusto **


End file.
